Niña
by Magusami
Summary: Una pequeña aventura, y un murciélago al rescate.


**BATMAN NO ME PERTENECE, ES RESPONSABILIDAD DE SUS CREADORES Y SUS RESPECTIVOS SOCIOS COMERCIALES, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE FANS PARA FANS; PERO TODOS LOS ERRORES SON MÍOS.**

NIÑA

Querido diario:

Disculpa por no escribirte antes, pero espero que me comprendas cuando te lo cuente; te escribo estas líneas para contarte una aventura que tuve el día de hoy, se supone que debo estar dormida, pero no puedo, entonces decidí que te lo voy a contar.

Bueno; todo comenzó hace unas semanas cuando llego a casa mi primo Raúl, resulta que sus padres están de viaje e irán a Metrópolis, entonces se quedara con mi familia.

Raúl es un año mayor que mi hermana Diana y yo soy 3 años menor que ella.

Entonces ellos se llevan muy bien, porque entraron a la misma escuela y cuando termine este periodo escolar, ya no los veré ni siquiera en los descansos.

Se supone que Raúl tendría que estar un año adelantado pero una bomba en su antigua escuela cortesía del acertijo le garantizo casi un año escolar perdido.

Diario seguramente te preguntas ¿Por qué te cuento esto?; la verdad es que mi hermana me ignora, ya no quiere jugar conmigo y me siento sola, se lo conté a mis papas y me dijeron que exageraba; yo me enoje y les pregunte porque, y solo me contestaron:

"Es tu hermana, claro que te quiere" y eso fue todo.

Después les pedí visitar a mi abuelita Beatriz, y estuvieron de acuerdo, claro que iríamos los cinco (eso me molesto un poco) pero la abuelita Bety hace los mejores pasteles y yo quiero ir.

Resulta que Raúl y Diana comieron algo en la escuela y están enfermos, entonces no podemos ir con la abuelita y no es justo.

Como sabes vivo en las afueras de Ciudad Gótica, no está mal si lo digo yo misma, así que tome mi bici y fui yo sola a casa de mi abuelita, tarde como dos horas en llegar, pero estaba feliz.

Por cierto, deje una nota en la cocina.

Cuando me acerque a su casa toque su perta y no abrió, espere unos minutos mas y la puerta seguía cerrada y toque más veces.

Empecé a temblar, tenia frio y estaba oscureciendo, tome mi bici y me fui, pero unos señores me vieron y me siguieron, trate de manejar más rápido pero me alcanzaron, me jalaron de mi ropa y me llevaron a un callejón.

Tenía miedo, solo los escuchaba decir cosas como bonitos ojos valdrán mucho, o mira tal vez ahí la quieran.

Empecé a llorar cuando me jalaron del cabello y dijeron que era una tonta por andar sola, y que ellos se encargarían de que aprendiera a obedecer.

Entonces de la nada una sombra cubrió a los señores malos y todo fue tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta estaba en los brazos de esa persona.

Lo oí repetir varias veces respira conmigo, así, buena niña, estas a salvo.

Cuando me calme y lo mire correctamente me dio miedo, era tan grande y aterrador, pero él no me soltó, fue muy amable, y con una voz muy bonita me dijo:

Niña… pequeña estará bien, no te preocupes, ya te tengo; ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Le conté que estaban en casa y que fui a visitar a mi abuelita Beatriz pero ella no contesto la puerta.

Comencé a llorar y le dije que mis papas ya no me quieren y que solo se preocupan por Raúl y Diana.

El señor aterrador me sujeto de la barbilla y me miro a los ojos y dijo que un padre jamás deja de querer a sus hijos, y que no siempre les pueden dar la misma atención, pero nos aman.

Entonces se puso de pie conmigo en sus brazos (se había sentado en la acera sujetándome) y llamo a un señor Gordon, no entendí que le dijo pero me pregunto si quería dar un paseo, le dije que si, y me llevo en su auto (es genial y cómodo, y huele a te) a mi casa.

Llegamos súper rápido, y se distinguía un auto de policías cerca de mi casa, el señor aterrador (me dijo que podía llamarlo Batman) me dejo un poco antes, y prometió que me vigilaría pero que tenía que acercarme yo sola.

Entonces camine a casa y papá fue el primero en verme, corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, me pidió que no lo asustara de nuevo, y que me quiere mucho.

Mamá también me abrazo y me dijo que me amaba, que si estaba bien y, luego no se mas.

Uno de los policías me pregunto dónde estaba; así que les conté que Batman me salvo de unos señores malos y que me trajo a casa, poco después se fueron, y mi mamá me obligo a cenar y tomar un baño.

Al parecer Raúl y Diana me estaban buscando y encontraron la nota, de dijeron a mis papas y ellos llamaron a la policía.

Unas horas después el Sr Gordon les llamo para avisar que iba en camino.

Creo que mañana seré castigada, pero bueno pudo ser peor.

Buenas noches Diario !

Por cierto el señor Batman me regalo una linterna con forma de murciélago, para no estar sola, y es genial; de ahora en adelante la tendré bajo mi almohada.

"Gracias señor Batman".

A lo lejos una sombra transita por las calles, y solo la oscuridad es testigo de un susurro que casi suena a "buenas noches niña".

**_GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO, SE AGRADECEN COMENTARIOS_**.


End file.
